


i'll leave it in your hands (now)

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Pining, lilo, otp, platonic lilo, platonic zouis, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are too dumb and shy to admit they're in love with each other so Harry and Niall (and...er, Louis, too) devise a plan to help them figure it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll leave it in your hands (now)

**Author's Note:**

> Based LOOSELY on this prompt:
> 
> "ot3 fic where person A and person B are in love with each other, but don’t know how to approach it and end up cheering each other on to get back into dating. they both have meet cutes with person C and then DRAMATIC REVEAL when it is revealed they are into the same person. epic competition to woo person C, ridiculous hijinks ala this means war except that it ends in happy polyamory"
> 
>  
> 
> I took it in a different direction, but this is where the idea sparked and I couldn't resist!  
> As usual, not everything is canon because I honestly am not THAT in tune with all the details of the boys' existences.... ;)
> 
>  
> 
> TITLE: From Jason Mraz song of the same name "In Your Hands"

“They’re really idiotic, you know,” Harry whispers to Niall on the couch.

“Bloody stupid, yeh,” Niall agrees, miming a kick at the back of Zayn’s head as Liam and Zayn sit at his feet playing video games. Zayn has his arm draped lazily across Liam’s shoulder and their ankles are rubbing absently. Every so often, Niall watches Liam sneak a glance at Zayn and Harry waits for Zayn’s countermove, which usually involves a bitten lip or an attempt to hide a smile.

“I’ve got an idea, though,” Harry continues, a mischievous grin on his face. Niall turns and quirks his eyebrows up in interest.

“Go on…”

Harry clears his throat to test if it’s safe to talk without Zayn and Liam overhearing. Neither of them move or break their focus and Harry leans in closer to Niall just in case. “Louis,” is all he says and Niall understands.

 

**

 

Later, the four of them are gathered in the living room again, passing around slices of pizza and wings, and doing stupid impressions of superheroes. Liam is about to snort soda out of his nose from Zayn’s terrible Batman voice and the two of them are one step from rolling on the floor on top of each other in giggles.

“Oi, you two!” Niall breaks in, grinning widely despite his tone. “Up, up, Harry and I have…an idea.”

“Yes, right. Nialler and I here think it’s about time you two started dating.” Liam and Zayn freeze and exchange shy, awkward glances, and Harry is quick to elaborate. “Not each other, just in general,” he smirks. “You spend way too much time together for your own good and Niall and I have taken it upon our dear selves to help you lads out.” Harry puffs his chest and links his arm with Niall’s, both beaming with all of their teeth.

Liam sits up, brushing crumbs off himself and Zayn makes a move to do the same, almost mirroring Liam’s action. Zayn begins biting on his thumbnail while Liam twists his mouth into a frown and they both stare back at Niall and Harry. “Uh…” Liam starts.

“It’s already a done deal, chaps,” Harry reaches to clap a hand on each of their shoulders and Niall keeps grinning at their confused faces. “We’ve already taken care of it,” they chime in unison and before the other boys can protest, Harry has picked up the pizza box, Niall the carton of wings, and retreated to the kitchen.

“D’you think we should be worried?” Zayn asks around his thumb.

“I think you should if Harry’s in charge of picking for you,” Liam quips, eyes shy, bumping Zayn’s shoulder. After a moment, they go back to eating. A silence falls between them, but it’s not the type of easy quiet they’re used to, the air has shifted, and neither of them has the guts to say a word so they share a quick glance and Liam flicks on the telly and they settle next to each other, barely touching, both afraid of the electricity in the air that might shock them to the core.

 

**

 

“Right, well,” Liam mumbles, picking at a spot on his blanket, eyes cast to the ground. He’s spent the last half hour quietly brooding on his bed in his and Zayn’s shared room as Zayn was getting ready. Zayn kept checking his hair in the mirror and tugging on the hem of his t-shirt and looking to Liam for something like approval. Liam had tried to be supportive, had told Zayn he looked smashing, had smoothed the front of Zayn’s shirt so it creased just right, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to be _happy_ for him so instead Liam brooded. “Have fun on your date, yeah?”

“Thanks, yeah,” Zayn replies mildly, pulling his jacket tighter around him. He checks himself once more in the mirror, his back to Liam. “Wait up for me?” He squints his eyes just slightly before turning to face Liam.

“Yeah. I will,” Liam murmurs, fidgeting his fingers and finally looking up to meet Zayn’s eyes.

 

**

 

Zayn arrives at the restaurant right on time, but lingers by the door for a minute, glancing around for his date. Harry had told him to look for a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, probably wearing tight pants. Zayn surveys the room and unfortunately for him, half the guys in the room fit that description. He exhales slowly and leans against the wall, hoping the guy will come to him. “Well I’ll be damned, Harry was right.” A lilting laugh followed by a whistle finds Zayn’s ears and he twists to find a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and yes, incredibly tight pants, smirking at him. “Told me you were gorgeous, but, yow.” The guy extends his hand and Zayn takes it tentatively. “Louis Tomlinson, at your service. You have got to be Zayn.”

“Yeah,” Zayn replies, taking the guy in, wondering if he’s for real, wondering if those impossibly blue eyes are for real. “Harry told me…nothing about you, so.”

“All alright, plenty of time to get to know each other,” Louis grins, a twinkle in his eye. He places his hand gently on Zayn’s wrist and tugs him forward. “Got us a table over here.” Zayn resists the temptation to pull back, curl into himself, walk back home. He wants to make Harry happy. And Niall. And Liam. Something in his stomach twinges, but he shakes it off and follows Louis to a private, lit table in the back corner. Louis lets Zayn choose which side of the booth he wants and slides into the seat opposite him, folding his hands neatly in front of him. “So. Zayn.”

“So. Louis.” Zayn keeps his tone measured.

“Harry didn’t tell me you were such a conversationalist,” Louis says flatly. “Wine?”

Zayn is about to decline, the pang in his stomach returning, but he ignores it and vows to try enjoying the evening for what it is, and nods his head politely. “I would love some.” He manages a small smile in Louis’ direction.

Louis’ lips quirk up in surprise, but he bats his lashes and reaches for the list. “White or red?”

 

**

 

After a glass of wine and bites of several different appetizers Louis convinced Zayn to try, Zayn is feeling almost relaxed, if not simply okay with participating in the date. Despite Louis’ brash sense of humor and the little jabs he gets in here and there about Zayn’s reserved manner, Zayn thinks he likes Louis. There is something intriguing about him and his cheeky grin and eyes like the ocean early in the morning and the way he comes off, strangely enough, like Peter Pan, silly and fun and childlike despite his impeccable fashion sense and expensive shoes. Zayn even gets Louis to somehow admit that he sings in the shower, something he spends the rest of the evening smirking to himself about. With all the appetizers and wine, Zayn suggests they skip straight to dessert.

“Ah, I knew there was a cheeky lad buried in there somewhere,” Louis wags his eyebrows, nudging Zayn’s ankle with his shoe under the table.

“No..I…” Zayn stammers, entire body running hot. “I only meant…”

“I knew what you meant,” Louis explains, laying a gentle hand atop Zayn’s on the table. “Your choice.” He slides the menu towards Zayn and without even opening it, Zayn knows what he wants.

“Ice cream, two scoops, please,” Zayn orders when their waiter returns and Louis pulls an amused expression onto his face.

“Huh, would have pegged you as a chocolate cake sort of guy. I like the air of mystery,” Louis says casually. Zayn smiles to himself and doesn’t argue. They split the ice cream, sharing both flavors, and Louis offers to pay the tab. “Haz and I already discussed it,” Louis explains before Zayn can get his protest fully out. “And he warned me that you would put up a fight.” Louis winks as Zayn sighs, pushing his wallet back into his pocket. “While I do appreciate the chivalry, this one really is on me, Zayn.”

After settling the bill, Louis helps Zayn into his coat and leads him, hand hovering over his low back, towards the door. “I had a lovely evening, Zayn.” Louis presses his lips together and waits a beat, letting Zayn decide where things go next.

“I did too,” Zayn admits, blowing air out of his cheeks and looking just past Louis’ shoulder. “Maybe we…”

“It’s okay, Zayn, you don’t have to,” Louis saves him, resting a palm on the inside of Zayn’s elbow, stepping closer, but not too close. “Don’t feel obligated. You seem like a nice guy and I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. This was nice, but if it’s not going anywhere further, that’s perfectly okay.”

Zayn looks up into Louis’ shimmering eyes, softer now in the dark light. “I…thanks, mate,” Zayn manages, nipping at his bottom lip. “I’m not…I…” and Zayn can’t find a way to explain it to himself nor to Louis so he trails off, hoping Louis understands.

“I get it. I’m just glad you had a nice night, all I wanted,” Louis smiles at him, the kind of smile that tells Zayn it really is okay, it’s going to be okay, that someone is looking out for him. “But I would like to see you around sometime, as friends of course. Don’t think your wicked eye for tattoos escaped me. Got some ink of my own, but always looking for a buddy to come with when I get some more,” Louis explains, shifting his sleeve up to reveal a chaotic display of lines and swoops and shapes and art.

Zayn curls his lips into a true smile and reaches out his arm to line up with Louis’ studying the way their ink looks in close proximity. “Yeah, that would be cool, yeah,” Zayn tells him, a different kind of warmth filling his veins. “Thanks, Louis. For…thanks.”

“Any time, mate. Glad Harry had the sense to hook us up. Knows what he’s doing, most of the time, that kid.” Louis smiles fondly and offers to walk Zayn home. Zayn politely declines, but gives Louis his number for later and sets off for the apartment.

“Still up?” Zayn asks, toeing his shoes off next to his bed and glancing in Liam’s direction where he is under the covers, earbuds in, eyes half-lidded.

“Mm, said I would be,” Liam murmurs, terrible at concealing the sleep in his voice. “Just resting my eyes a bit.” Liam slowly props himself up on his elbow, pulling one bud out of his ear, and blinks at Zayn. “How was it?” In the dark, Zayn can barely see Liam’s eyes and Liam sends up a silent prayer. Zayn continues through the room, removing articles of clothing along the way. By the time he reaches Liam’s bed, Zayn is left only in his briefs with a thin undershirt covering his chest. He sits down along the edge of Liam’s blanket and sighs deeply.

“Was fine,” Zayn hums. “Nice bloke, good food.” Zayn shrugs and glides his fingers aimlessly along the edge of the bed.

“Think you’ll see him again?” Liam whispers.

“Yeah,” Zayn says, but quickly recovers. “I mean, yeah, but just as friends,” he explains, searching for Liam’s eyes. “He’s inked a lot like me, thought it might be cool if we hung out, but just that. Nothing more. I think you’d like him though.” Zayn finally finds Liam’s eyes, warm, glowing, and wide even in the dim light.

“Whatever you say,” Liam breathes, heartbeat steadying and racing at the same time.

“Well, g’night, Li,” Zayn whispers, letting his hands linger on the bed for a second before sweeping them lightly over Liam’s knee beneath the blanket.

“Night, Z,” Liam returns, barely more than breath, and watches as Zayn ghosts across the room before slowly fluttering his eyes back shut.

 

**

 

Liam’s date is the next evening and he and Zayn haven’t discussed it or any other details of Zayn’s since the night before. It’s like a secret between them, heavy and quiet and stubborn like the both of them. It’s only later when it’s Liam’s turn to get ready and Zayn’s turn to wait and watch from the bed that the date is even addressed.

Liam turns to Zayn to model the sweater he’s picked out and Zayn frowns. “What? You don’t like it?” Liam twists his lips into a pout and glances downward. “It’s either this one or the grey one.”

“Neither,” Zayn says dismissively.

Liam’s eyebrows shoot up and his lips twist further into a confused crease.

“What I mean,” Zayn begins, climbing off the bed and rooting through the closet, “is that you should wear this one.” He hands Liam a softly worn charcoal cardigan that Liam hasn’t worn in months.

“I…it probably doesn’t even fit anymore,” Liam mumbles, reaching out to take it from Zayn, their fingers brushing underneath.

“Just try it, yeah?” Zayn steps back and allows Liam to discard the blue sweater he has on and slip on the charcoal one. It fits a little snugly around Liam’s chest and arms, but in an attractive way, the way it was meant to fit around his Herculean frame, and Liam finds himself in the mirror. “Wear it. Please,” Zayn urges him, feet tucked up under himself on the bed, watching in wonder.

“Whatever you say,” Liam breathes dreamily, smoothing the front of his jeans. He clears his throat and ducks into the closet to find his shoes.

“Well, I’ll be here then,” Zayn murmurs, scooting back on his bed and settling into the array of pillows with his latest read. When Liam emerges from the closet, Zayn peers up through his glasses and gives him one more look. “Night, Li.”

“Night, Z,” Liam mumbles, tucking his hand into his back pocket and walking through the door.

 

**

 

Liam calms his nerves on his way to the restaurant by quietly singing a tune that’s familiar.

_Well a’you’d undone me_   
_And you bet I felt it_   
_I tried to be chill_   
_But you’re so hot that I melted_   
_I fell right through the cracks…_   
_Now I’m trying to get back…._

By the time he reaches the restaurant and he’s finished his solo performance, he’s feeling better about being out. Going out. Dating. The moment he reminds himself that he should be relaxed, his nerves tangle themselves into a bundle again and he has to hum to center himself again.

“Mraz, right?” a musical voice comes from behind Liam. “The song, the one you’re humming. It’s a Jason Mraz tune, yeah?”

Liam pauses and turns, meeting a set of glassy blue eyes, flecked with green in the restaurant light. Suddenly he loses all track of a witty remark he knew he wasn’t even close to producing and his jaw hangs open at the sight of this person staring back at him.

“You’d be Liam then?” the voice asks.

Liam blinks slowly, swallows slowly, and finds his voice. “Yes, Liam, that’s me. And you’d be?”

“Louis, your date for the evening,” Louis dramatically bows, unfolding his hand in front of him like a prince in a fairytale. “Niall told me you were…” Louis looks him up and down, eyes raking over Liam’s body, the way his sweater hugs his muscles in the right places, the way his shoulders plane and waist tapers into his jeans. “Broad,” Louis finishes.

Liam tries to stammer a response, but Louis is quick to assist him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare. Just admiring the handiwork,” he smirks, winking, and offers his arm out to Liam. “Shall we?” Liam is still standing there, equal parts embarrassed and dumbfounded, squinting at Louis like he’s a wild animal.

“I’m not so sure…”

“Liam,” Louis’ sharp eyes soften. “Babe, please don’t take anything I do or say seriously. It’s just the way I’m wired.” Louis grins, tapping his fingers to his head, and sticks his tongue out for good measure. “C’mon, Niall told me loads about you and I think you and I could hit it off nicely if you’d give me a chance, yeah?” There’s not a trace of begging in Louis’ voice. He speaks so plainly and sincerely Liam can’t help but feel a crack in the stony wall he’s put up for the evening.

“Well, alright then, if Nialler thinks you’re alright,” Liam finally breaks, lip curling up in amusement and eyes creasing as he meets Louis’ again and gently links their arms together. “Let’s do this.”

 

**

 

Halfway through the meal, Liam finds out that Louis has sisters, too, and that he grew up doing theater, too, and that he’s into football, too, and that Niall was right when he said they would hit it off. Liam isn’t feeling much romance between them, but even the tiny brushes of fingertips along the top of the table and clinks of forks over shared food give Liam a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

“You mean to tell me,” Louis says between sips of tea. “That you…Liam Payne, eighth world wonder,” Louis presses on, turning Liam a shade of pink nowhere on the color wheel, “still watch Disney movies _voluntarily_?” Louis narrows his eyes and Liam bursts out laughing, the heady sound filling the room.

“Yes, you heard me right,” Liam explains calmly, suddenly very serious. “There’s something to be said about animation with that much attention to detail and you can’t deny that the songs are catchy.” A slow smile spreads across his lips as he watches Louis’ brow furrow. “Don’t pretend like you’ve never seen one and enjoyed it, Lou.” The nickname catches him by surprise, how easily is falls out of his mouth and Louis breaks into a grin that could rival a young Leonardo DiCaprio.

“My dear Liam,” Louis leans forward and theatrically drapes his hands over Liam’s in the center of the table. “I only partake in the habit of Disney film watching when I am surrounded by my sisters and those times are not, I repeat, not of my own choosing.” Louis pauses for effect before tacking on, “and if I have to hear Let It Go one more time, I am going to saw my ear off.”

Liam rolls his eyes but chuckles affectionately. “Still peg you as a liar. I know, deep down, you’re a Disney prince waiting for your cue.”

“Maybe you’ll have to stick around and find out sometime,” Louis flirts, nudging Liam’s knee under the table.

“Yeah, maybe,” Liam replies, quieter.

Louis heaves a sigh. “Niall was definitely right about you,” he says offhand, earning a curious look from Liam. Louis shifts in his seat, still clasping Liam’s hands in his. “Probably shouldn’t be saying this, but oh bollocks, when do I ever keep my mouth shut?”

“Saying what?” Liam asks, pouting his lips slightly.

“Okay, all cards on the table, Ni told me you’re kind of hung up and thought it would be a good idea for you to date a bit, get back out there, see what you’re missing. But it seems like that’s not really something you’re comfortable with right now, which is completely fine, I don’t take it personally, but you’re a great guy, Liam. I think you deserve someone equally great.” Louis finishes his little monologue and sits back into his seat, smiling fondly, no trace of smugness in his expression.

Liam just gapes at him, piecing things together, mind a mess of thoughts and questions battling to exit his mouth first. “Okay,” he begins tentatively. “First off, I like you, Louis. Quite a lot.” He checks Louis’ face for— what, he isn’t sure. “I’ve had a great time out with you tonight, getting to know you. Niall was definitely right that we could be great mates.”

“Mates,” Louis repeats, still concealing all emotion.

“Yeah, sorry, but just mates, ‘m afraid.” Liam flushes, biting gently at his lip, and taps his fingers on the tabletop.

“Liam,”

“No, Louis…”

“ _Liam_ ,” Louis interrupts again, snapping Liam’s attention right to his sparkling blue eyes. “It’s okay. I totally, completely understand. This happened to me last night, too,” Louis smirks, lowering his voice slightly and twisting his lips into a half-pout.

“What did?”

“This,” Louis waves his hands about. “Went on a date, ended as friends, yada yada, no big thing. Nice bloke, very easy on the eyes.” Louis sighs dreamily and lets out a small laugh. “I promise you, Liam, this is not a thing at all. I’m just happy you’re having as nice of a time as I am.”

“I really, really am,” Liam assures him, quick to smile wide. “I’m just…”

“Into someone else?” Louis asks, knowingly. “I know the look. He had it, too.”

“He?”

“Last night, guy I was with. Had the same eyes, that same look about him.” Louis runs his finger along the edge of his glass, making a low ringing sound. “You two would probably get on swimmingly, then,” he grins devilishly. Liam simply grunts quietly and focuses intently on his hands in his lap.

“Right, well, this _has_ been lovely, Liam. Truly has. And I would like to take you up on what you offered earlier. Catch a flick or summat together sometime? Just as mates, of course,” he pats the table in front of Liam and Liam meets his eyes with a small tilt of his lip.

“That would be great, Lou…is.”

“You can call me Lou, it’s quite alright. It sounded so natural earlier, I couldn’t bear to correct you and now it seems to fit.”

 

**

 

Liam slips into the room a little while later, finding Zayn sound asleep with his book across the bridge of his nose, glasses askew, something rumpled and blue laid across his waist. Liam creeps quietly to Zayn’s bed, shifting the blue thing, which he soon realizes is the sweater he discarded earlier before changing into what he’s wearing now, and setting himself silently on the end of the bed.

Zayn stirs and Liam quickly presses his finger to his lips. “Shh, it’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

“D’n wanna,” Zayn purrs, words laced in dreams. “Wanna hear about t’nigh.”

Liam beams, scooching closer to Zayn and plucking the book from Zayn’s face, placing it on the side table. “Went about as well as last night went for you,” Liam explains quietly.

“Whadyou mean?” Zayn asks, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

“Not the right guy. Great mate, but nothing more.”

“Hmm,” Zayn hums, blinking himself more awake. “Almost sounds like we went out with the same…”

Liam’s eyes flick open wider and a slow smile creeps across Zayn’s lips. “You don’t think…”

“Louis?”

“ _Louis_.”

“Harry!” “Niall!” they shout at the same time, waking the other boys from down the hall. They hear fumbling and groaning from the hallway and soon Harry and Niall are leaning in the doorway, both heavy with sleep and confusion.

“Wha?” Harry slurs.

“What’s all the noise?” Niall murmurs.

“We figured you out,” Liam says, narrowing his eyes although in the dark and through the sleep, he doubts Harry and Niall can tell.

“Whaz tha’ now?” Harry mumbles. “What’s he on about, Ni?”

“Got me,” Niall says, slumping against the doorframe.

“Louis,” Zayn whispers loudly. “We figured it out.”

Harry’s eyes flutter open and he squints until Zayn comes into focus. “Oh,” he says, pausing. Then, “ _oh_ ,” again as he realizes what Zayn is saying. “Nialler, we’re busted,” Harry lamely punches Niall’s arm, a sloppy smile drooping from his lips.

“Yow,” Niall complains feebly. “Busted?”

“We’ve been caught,” Harry explains, smile growing broader, proud that his plan worked. “Surprised it took you so long, pair of dolts.” Harry laughs fondly and stumbles over to Zayn’s bed, flopping down in between him and Liam. “Now kiss,” Harry instructs, pulling Zayn’s and Liam’s heads towards him and trying to smash their faces together.

“Yeah!” Niall cheers from the doorway, eyes still half-lidded, a sleepy grin on his lips.

Zayn and Liam exchange alarmed glances and quickly blush, batting Harry’s arms away.

“Oi, you two are still so clueless,” Niall shouts now, eyes still shut, looking like a crazy old man. “Why d’yeh think we set you up with Lou?” Liam and Zayn swap shaky looks and bite their lips simultaneously. Niall carries on, sounding quite awake now though his eyes are still closed. “We knew neither of you would click with him, but we needed you to see that on your own.”

“See…what?” Liam asks, not sure he’s ready for the answer.

“That you’re in love with each other, duh,” Harry sighs. “Do we need to s-p-e-l-l it out for you?”

Even in the dark, it’s clear that Liam and Zayn are both some shade of crimson and neither can figure out how to form words.

“Right then, our work is done. Toodleloo mates, I’ll be going back to sleep, yeah,” Harry pushes himself off the bed, turning to plant kisses on both Liam’s and Zayn’s heads, before retreating to the door, dragging Niall down the hall behind him. Niall waves, lids still shut, and lets Harry pull him along.

The air suddenly feels hot the way it does after a strike of lightning and neither wants to be the first to move. “Li,” Zayn rasps.

“Yeah?” Liam’s breath is met by silence on Zayn’s end of the bed and Liam is questioning whether or not Zayn heard him. He tries again, “yeah?”

“They’re right, you know,” Zayn says, hushed and heavy.

“Yeah?” is all Liam can remember how to say. Zayn picks up the blue sweater nestled between them and brings it to his chest. He hugs himself, wrapping his arms around Liam’s sweater, and takes a deep breath. “’s mine, you know,” Liam says dumbly and faintly sees Zayn’s eyes glow in the night.

“Yeah, I know,” Zayn breathes, curling the fabric closer to him.

“You can have it,” Liam says, struggling to keep a steady breath. “I want you…to have it.”

“Can I?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Zayn squeezes the sweater once more and lets it fall into his lap. The bed slowly creaks as he inches forward on his knees, fingers finding Liam’s in the dark. Zayn’s lips fall gently onto Liam’s and Liam lets out a gasp that melts into a moan that fades into a return kiss. They stay pressed together, soft and woozy in the darkness. Zayn finally breaks the kiss, gently and carefully, pulling back, pressing their foreheads together.

“I wanted you…to have…that,” Zayn murmurs. Liam responds by finding Zayn’s hips and pulling him nearer.

With his hands resting on Zayn’s waist and his heart thumping in his chest, Liam picks up the blue sweater and runs his fingers over the material, thinking.

“What are you thinking?” Zayn asks, knowing.

“I was thinking about Louis, actually,” Liam admits, chuckling softly.

“In my bed?” Zayn scoffs, placing his hand gingerly against Liam’s chest.

“Well, yeah. Something he said,” Liam whispers. Zayn hums in reply, eyelashes grazing Liam’s. “Said we had the same eyes, you and I. Like…”

“The look.”

“Yeah, the same look,” Liam confirms.

“I know the look,” Zayn mewls, nudging Liam’s nose with his, ghosting a breath over their lips. Liam surges back, crushing their lips together, falling on top of Zayn, laughing between breaths. Hovering over Zayn, Liam pulls back slightly, gazing into Zayn’s eyes.

“Yeah, there’s the look,” he purrs, cupping Zayn’s face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs along the tops of Zayn’s cheekbones, just below the hollows of his eyes. Zayn moans softly and flutters his eyes shut. pressing back up into a kiss and shutting Liam up again.

 

**

 

“Morning you’s twos,” a newly familiar voice calls from the kitchen the next morning. “I see my assistance is no longer needed,” Louis quips, pouring himself a mug of hot water and leaning against the countertop. Liam and Zayn enter the kitchen shyly, hands linked, Zayn trailing just behind Liam’s back.

“Thought it was time we all started hanging out together, now that you’ve all well met,” Harry chimes in from his station at the stovetop. Liam rubs idly at the stubble along his jawline and slowly smiles as Zayn frees his fingers and wraps himself around Liam from behind, head resting on Liam’s shoulder.

“Welcome, officially, to the gang,” Zayn says dreamily.

“Why thank you, young Malik,” Louis beams, stirring a spoon about in his mug. “Now, who’s making me breakfast?” Louis shoots glances around the room, landing on Harry who is already pouring the contents of a pancake mix into a bowl.

“Already on it, Lou,” Harry sighs through a grin.

“I think I’ll like having him around,” Zayn whispers into Liam’s ear, Liam shivering at the tickling sensation and letting out a low laugh.

“Yeah, I think so, too.”


End file.
